Hype
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Ever since Doctor Julien has been back in his life, Zane hasn't been the same. Cole can't help but want to find out why.


The tall boy huffed out breaths as he slammed his fists into the swinging punching bag. It went slowly forward, only to get knocked right back. He couldn't grow all that tired, so he only went with harder punches that would harm any normal human. The android wasn't in the mood to care, wanting to let this feeling of anger out of his system. A cause could be the fact he hadn't been fixed in some time, but he refused any of that treatment from now on.

Jay had been insistent, though. Zane had only given a bitter laugh. After more bugging, eventually the humanoid snapped and slammed his fist clean into the wall right by the younger's face. He nearly broke down from the look of horror on everyone's faces. He wasn't a monster, and he tried so hard to stay "human", but even his friends had their issues as well. That made him, in fact, normal in his recent behaviors... right?

His father coming back, then eventually leaving, had both pleased and hurt him. Of course he missed his creator and wondered why he had his death while Zane had to live on. Then again, he was curious as to why the elderly man had even bothered acting like nothing was wrong. He had watched Morris walk out in front of him. It couldn't selfish to wish he had shut off for the night before seeing the man grow quirky and confused before stalking out in a daze that winter night. An entire year ago, today. No word ever since... What had become of his creator?

Not so much anguish anymore though, seeing as he had friends that cared for him in reality. Back when he was living in the forest, even with another being he was rather lonely. The trips to town were rare where he got to actually go along. Some rules were he wasn't supposed to make contact with any of the other people unless needed. He was recognised by older folks, but they brushed it off as a coincidence that the boy was in any way familiar.

Thinking about how he was originally made for protecting people and was only supposed to resemble a person made him flourish in his anger. He could have feelings and thoughts that were that of teenager's. It was odd how realistic he was despite that. If he was made to be a protective machine, then maybe he should just give in and accept that. He would be a fool to think any differently. Just ask Jay to disconnect feelings, irrelevant thought processes, memories... But then he wouldn't be able to remember or feel for-

"Zane!" A certain raven-haired boy came into the main room of the expansive training room of the apartment. It looked like he was worried, but that wasn't right. Cole was never outrightly so.

The bleach blond just acted like he never noticed his fellow ninja. He kept up with his harsh treatment to the training equipment. Not like he really needed to, yet here was was, putting himself in this room for hours on end all the time. He was deteriorating rather quickly in health and it was showing.

Cole sighed to that and walked over slowly. He made him way to the other side of the punching bag. It was swung at him, but he took the hit without a complaint in sight, "Easy there, big guy." He held it against his stinging chest, but did his best not to wince. He was more built, but not also an android with superhuman strength. Sighing and waiting for Zane to back up and to the bench on the sidelines, he let go of the sand and foam-filled bag.

The ice ninja got a washcloth and pretended he would be able to blot sweat off of his perfectly dry face. That made him feel worse as he crumpled it and let it fall onto the bench. Sitting on the middle portion, he rummaged through his knapsack until he got out his water bottle. He just held it and watched the swirly designs on the side like they were so interesting.

Plopping down next to his older friend, the ground-wielder tried a soft sort of smile, "You feeling okay?" What he really wanted to do was hug the other, but that could be taken for what it was. He hated crushes, because he was the one who was always crushed, so he wouldn't really want to try with Zane. But that was a lie. He really, really did want to. Cole was so afraid of another rejection he would probably have to keep it quiet forever.

"I could ask the same to you," pointed out Zane as he still denied eye contact. He didn't want anyone thinking he was growing too weak. What he needed was someone to fill this void in his metal-based heart.

The dark-adorned sighed like he was exhausted, then watched over his friend. Now he starting to feel ignored and mad. Out of anger, he smacked the water bottle. It flew from his grasp, but the nindroid didn't seem all that phased. Getting closer and letting the cloth fall to the floor behind them, "Anything to say to that?"

"You hit my water," Zane leaned forward to grasp and the slightly rolling plastic container, but was yanked back. It was like he was kissing something incredibly soft and naturally warmed. It was an inexperienced and awkward fumble of the mouths, but soon Cole shoved him away slightly. If he had bloodflow his cheek would be on fire.

Cole's pale complexion caused him to have the most obvious burning cheeks. It was irresistible to say the least. A little breathlessly, "So, what was that about your water?"

Ignoring his crush with a more shy demeanor, he then grew brave enough to return the kiss, but pulled back before much more could happen. He chuckled at the pouting and allowed the other to cuddle up to him. Maybe he could find someone who truly cared about him after all.


End file.
